<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by AOS100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515956">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS100/pseuds/AOS100'>AOS100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, i still don't know how to tag, just a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS100/pseuds/AOS100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha reunites with Daisy in the SHIELD base, but none of the team members know, (except Daisy's bestie Jemma, of course), more secrets are revealed, and Daisy finally gets to cope. Takes place after season 2 but before season 3, and Daisy has better control of her powers than in canon at that time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I love you Skye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485109">My Home Is With You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaygentPeggyCarter/pseuds/GaygentPeggyCarter">GaygentPeggyCarter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by GaygentPeggyCarter &amp; their work 'My Home Is With You' (I can take this down if u want the beginning might be too similar) I would check out their story it's way better than mine, but this has been sitting in my Google Docs for a while now. The Avengers and Daisy might be a bit OOC but I haven't written much on them so sorry bout that. I don't own any of the characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Steve, we’re running out of fuel, we aren’t on one of Tony’s updated jets. The tower’s too far away and so are the airports.” Natasha was piloting the quinjet after a mission to what they suspected was an ex-hydra base. They were right about the suspicion, but the place was already cleared out. It has been happening more and more often. The Avengers would find a tip about a Hydra location, bust in with Nat, Steve, Clint, and Tony in tow, only to find blood stains and cleared-out computers. Whoever was beating them to the locations was obviously a professional, no bodies were left behind, most likely taken as prisoners, and their hacker left no trace of data on any computers. Whatever was kept in these bases was also gone without a trace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve went through his options, they could land in an open field and have Tony fly out to get more fuel, which could take hours, leaving them exposed like sitting ducks. Or, they could abandon ship and stay off the grid for a couple of hours, going undercover to find their way back to the tower, which was states away. Both were dangerous, and both would waste a lot of time. “Just try one more time on the radio,” Steve really did not want to go through the trouble of either plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nat picked up the radio and called through, “This is code 3529-Foxtrot, does anyone copy? I repeat this is code 3529-Foxtrot, does anyone copy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Clint was about to tell her to give it up, they received a response, “3529-Foxtrot, this is Ragtag base, identify yourselves, over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint stood up with wide eyes, immediately recognizing the voice of the man who acted as his mentor for years. With one glance at Natasha, he knew she was thinking the same thing. Reluctantly, Natasha responded, stating they were the Avengers but refrained from mentioning their fuel situation. If they were wrong about Phil Coulson, they wouldn’t want to let their enemies know they were vulnerable.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Phil Coulson speaking from Ragtag base, we have a place for you to land if needed, over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a group agreement, Natasha agreed to land and received the base coordinates, not too far from their own location, and they were on their way. During the flight, Natasha stayed silent, pondering over the fact that there was a good chance that Phillip J. Coulson was alive, with an entire base large enough to house a quinjet. Clint on the other hand, didn’t want to believe the possibility, Tony having the same mindset. They were both very suspicious, which was ironic considering the fact that Natasha had the reputation of not trusting easily. Steve was unsure about what to believe. Phil Coulson was his biggest fan, but he was never as close to the man as Natasha and Clint, or even Tony. Phil Coulson died, they saw the body, and as far as he knew, when people were stabbed through the heart, Chitauri Scepter or not, they stayed dead. But a part of him had a very small spark of hope for the man.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Coulson hurriedly called a team meeting in the lounge area (consisting of agents Johnson, Simmons, Fitz, May, Morse, Hunter, and Mack) and practically ran out of his office. Thankfully, most of the agents were already sitting in the lounge, and May was always nearby so all he had to do was wait a couple of seconds before he could alert the team of what was to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Avengers are coming to base, they needed fuel and I answered their call, so there was no going back. There’s most likely going to be a little violence, and they’re probably going to want an explanation, so if they don’t straight out believe me, I need you agents as back up. Understood?” Coulson looked almost scared, but at the same time demanding. It was unsettling for a moment, until the gravity of the situation weighed down on the shoulders of the agents. Bobbi glanced at Hunter to identify his reaction, and saw he was looking a bit scared, as predicted. She and May remained calm, with steady faces. They had worked with both Natasha and Clint, so they didn’t give it much thought. Fitz was already thinking about what he could show Tony Stark, and what they could work on together. The one thing that stood out, however, was how Jemma silently turned towards Daisy, the only person in the room who knew about her relationship with one of the Avengers coming to the base. Skye was ecstatic, after almost two years, she was finally going to see Natasha again. Oh… Two years. All of a sudden, Daisy’s mood plummeted into a dark void, as well as her thoughts. She looked to Jemma, nervous, and ushered her out of the lounge area to her bunk. Small mind was paid to their sudden exit, and they huddled inside the small room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skye, what’s wrong?” Jemma still had the habit of calling Daisy ‘Skye’, but the other girl didn’t mind after what Jemma missed while on Maveth, and she was never corrected. Jemma was concerned for her friend, she was the only person Skye had trusted with the secret, and she looked about ready to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if Nat moved on already? What if she’s mad at me? I mean, we haven’t spoken since the fall of Shield. She probably thinks I’m dead. Or- or that I hate her. She probably hates me! She probably-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skye.. Daisy!” Jemma cut off her rambling and stopped the pacing Daisy had begun. “Hey,” she started off with a reassuring tone, “it’s okay, you’re going to be okay. If everything you have told me about Natasha is true, she is not going to be angry. And she most certainly will not hate you. It would be extremely foolish of her considering how long you two have been kept apart. Truthfully, I don’t believe Natasha would move on, and if she had, which I highly doubt it, it’s her loss Daisy. Whatever does happen, it is not your fault. And if she does </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hurt you, I will concoct a series of chemicals that will surely have a negative effect on her,” she finished with an innocent smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last comment made Daisy chuckle, “Wow, who knew you could shovel talk, Simmons.” Daisy was still worried, but she had good friends and family by her side, so she knew that even if she lost Natasha, she would have a lot of people to help her. Hopefully, she didn’t have to go through that, and she could continue her relationship with her girlfriend without too long of a struggle.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When the literal ground opened up for them, the Avengers knew the base was legit. At least, that’s what Tony said when he saw it. They couldn’t really disagree with him there. As Natasha landed, she saw about a dozen agents going around the landing pad, giving her directions to avoid the humongous plane that sat on the left side of the garage. She noticed the sleek black design, but was shocked to see the shield symbol that covered the entirety of the top part of it. So Shield really was back up and running. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shield. Could that mean...No, Skye wouldn’t have stayed with Shield for so long without telling her. Would she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were so many possibilities going through her head, scenarios running like a storm through her mind. But she had too much to deal with at the moment. Phil, Shield, and the how’s, the why’s of it all. She shut off the engines, and everyone stood up. The ramp lowered, and they were greeted by the sight of Phil Coulson standing next to a stoic-looking Melinda May. Most likely there to make sure he wasn’t killed on sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That.. is impossible...right,” Tony looked appalled, and his coping mechanism of humor rose a chuckle out of him as he looked around at the other Avengers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint stepped forward, and inspected the people before him, “It should be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was silent, but glanced back at Natasha, ready to restrain her if necessary. He was angry, yes, but not enough to attack the man without letting him explain. Meanwhile, Natasha strode through the quinjet and stood in front of Phil, “Explain,” was all she demanded. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of reassurance from Melinda that the Avengers were safe in the base, they reluctantly made their way to Coulson's office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several agents gawked at the appearance of the Avengers even though they had all been alerted of their sudden arrival through the intercom minutes earlier. The agents were ignored in favor of stalking behind the man who was supposed to be dead, and for some reason appeared to be the head of Shield now. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the Avengers, as it was Phil who let them in upon arrival and it was Phil who had an office in the base. Once they arrived at their destination, Coulson motioned for all of the Avengers to take a seat in front of his desk, Melinda standing alert beside him. They were all quite impatient by that time to the point they sat down with no argument, wanting to get an answer out of Phil quickly. Once situated, Phil let out the very basics of his reason to be alive, "Nick Fury brought me back to life a few days after I was stabbed through the heart with a Chitauri Scepter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That son of a bitch,” Clint started off after a second of doubt. He knew Fury was a reckless man but to do something so inhumane seemed extreme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve didn’t even have the heart to call out ‘language’, knowing that- by his standards- when a man died for such a long time, they stayed dead. No restarting a heart, no surgery could fix that. Especially considering the fact that Coulson’s heart was too damaged to be restarted in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony, having no doubts at all at this point, let his scientist side take over, “How did he do that? After days, it should have been a long time after your body stopped functioning at all, and you would have been too far gone to save…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha was the only one who had an idea of what could have happened to Phil. After the fall of Shield, she had released several files out to the world, and in her exploration after that, she came across a program that had the potential to save agents after death. It was highly classified, and any files on it were redacted, but she knew such a program had existed in the first place. “I believe you, but we need more information, details on the program, and what you’ve been up to all these years. And it’s good to see you Mel,” she finished with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coulson, not one to push his luck, immediately went on to explain the Tahiti program, the GH-325, and how he had no idea he had been dead for more than 40 seconds, really. The four Avengers listened intently, occasionally dropping a question or shaking their heads in disbelief of what Fury had done, of what Coulson had endured. Centipede, the memory machine, the meeting with the doctor and finding what the GH-325 really was, it was a lot to take in. And then on top of that, the obsessive carving, crazy ex-Hydra agents, the obelisk, terrigen crystals, agents gaining powers and being sent to infiltrate Hydra, another Shield, blue Aliens called the Kree, and his hand getting cut off. By the time Coulson was done with his life story from the past two years, the Avengers were amazed that all of these threats to Earth had happened without their knowledge, and they even felt a little bad that they weren’t around to help. They decided that Shield wasn’t so bad, and with Coulson leading it, the agency could do what it was meant to, protect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the story, Coulson never mentioned his team's names, only referring to them as “our scientists, our hacker, our specialist, and “one of us”. He did it to keep their privacy, but Natasha noticed this small detail immediately, as did the other avengers, though she wanted to meet the infamous team personally, to thank them for the help they provided Coulson with, and to praise them. Phil was very important to her, he gave her a second chance, as did Clint, and anyone who helped Phil was an ally in her book. And the agent with powers intrigued her almost as much as it intrigued Tony. She was going to be more subtle in asking to meet the team, but Tony beat her to it, asking in a much straight-forward manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where is this team of yours, Director. I want to meet that powered girl, and the scientists, maybe do a little investigating, see what I can learn about her. Also, I want to see how good of a hacker she is. Teach her a few things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coulson almost let out a chuckle, but he just smiled, as did Melinda, which Natasha found suspicious. “Trust me Stark, she will out-hack you any day. But, for the sake of old times, I’ll call a team meeting in the lounge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the reunion finally over, Coulson stood from his desk, and May delivered a nod to both Natasha and Clint. They filed out of the office while the director spoke into the intercom, announcing for his team to meet in the lounge. With May at the front, they were led quickly to their destination and took a seat on the couch, waiting more patiently than before to meet the team. At least, Natasha, Steve, and Clint appeared so. Tony was practically jumping in his seat. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Daisy heard the intercom announcement from Coulson that the team was going to meet the Avengers in the lounge, she felt her nerves spike, and she was scared. She had faced big, blue aliens, bases swarming with hydra agents, and crazy biological parents, but nothing could prepare her for her reunion with Natasha. She was frightened that Natasha was going to leave her, that she had already left her. The thoughts in her head telling her that Natasha had already abandoned her swarmed her mind. As she made her way to the lounge with Jemma, she felt the familiar numb of being left behind again crawling up her spine, reaching her neck and chest. It squeezed her and left her unable to breathe, her eyes blurred with unshed tears, already assuming the worst. Jemma, being as perceptive as she was of her friend, noticed her discomfort, and gave her a light side hug and hand squeeze before they strolled into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally entered, Daisy standing between Mack and Jemma, she paid no attention to the other Avengers there, she only stood, gaze landing on Natasha until the other woman finally turned around, and their eyes locked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha slowly stood from her position on the couch, gasping a low, “Skye,” in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy nodded, regardless of the fact that she had changed her name, she was still Skye to Natasha. She shut her mouth in an attempt to conceal a sob, but it escaped the moment Natasha strode forward to give her a hug that stunned Daisy. She still felt the need to make sure Natasha hadn’t left her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tasha, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, we weren't allowed to and- and Coulson said you guys didn’t know he was alive, and for a couple of months I didn’t know where you were until I saw you were an Avenger, and by then I thought you moved on and-” Natasha cut her off with a kiss that sent all the love, understanding, and forgiveness she could muster to reassure Daisy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, I’m just so glad to see you. I’ve missed you so much,” Natasha held no anger for Skye’s secret. They had already lost so much time together, she didn’t want to spend their time fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the ordeal, the entirety of the Shield team and the Avengers stood in confusion and surprise, except for Jemma, who broke the silence with a, “Oh, thank goodness!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy let out a snort muffled by Natasha’s shoulder at her friend’s outburst. She still had tears in her eyes, but when she looked up from the embrace, almost everyone had their jaw dropped or eyes wide. Except for May, of course. Fitz started off with, “What. The bloody. Hell, Daisy. When did this happen?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha surveyed the room, and decided to just explain the story quickly so as to get it over with. With a quick nod of permission from Skye, she said, “Skye and I were together before the fall of Shield for about three years. After that, we lost contact until now, and I’m assuming we’re still together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy clarified it with a quick yes, voice raspy from her crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coulson looked almost like a kicked puppy. Almost. Because he had an expression on his face immediately after, a questioning look. A demanding one. “Why was this not revealed to any of us, Agent Johnson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the use of her professional name, Daisy looked down as if she was back in the principal’s office, in trouble for something she had done once again. She was reminded of her ‘betrayal’ to the team with Miles Lydon. Miles wasn’t a real relationship, it was a cover, and she was using him. Just like Natasha had taught her to before she got her van. She had a lot to explain, both to her team, and Natasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jemma looked ready to jump to Daisy’s defense, whether it be from Coulson or from the Avengers, which warmed Daisy’s heart. But with a reassuring look from Daisy, Jemma settled down, looking almost excited for everyone to hear Daisy’s story as she had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let me start at the beginning, Director Coulson,” With the use of the professional names again, the team knew this was serious. Even May looked intrigued at this point, who previously had not cared much about Daisy’s secret relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was fresh out of St. Agnes, I didn’t even have my van or computer yet. Natasha found me in an alleyway, she was looking for a target and I happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time. She saved me,” Daisy looked up into Natasha’s eyes and saw nothing but encouragement there, “After that, we crossed paths again, when I won my laptop in a bet in a bar. She was looking for someone again, but not a target this time. A friend that I happened to know. By that time, she figured it would be good to become an.. acquaintance. I had some hacking skills, and some shady contacts from the rising tide already. I hadn’t met Miles yet, so I wasn’t in the organization, but I had friends who were.” Natasha snorted at the mention of Miles, which confused the rest of the Shield team because Miles was Daisy’s ex. Shouldn’t Natasha be jealous or something? Of course, Tasha knew the truth of the story, and the Black Widow didn’t get jealous. Not that easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having sat down again, Natasha had her arms wrapped around Daisy’s waist, and she continued the story. “I taught Natasha how to hack better, and she taught me some...other skills. Like how to manipulate someone into giving me something I want…” She winced a little at the example skill, but she needed to say it because it would explain the Miles situation. At the reprimanding look on Coulson’s face, and the little smirk on May and Bobbi’s faces, she knew she had more people proud of her rather than angry. “After a couple of months, we had gotten together, but Natasha had to leave. So, she helped me find my van, and I told her my plans to join the rising tide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha interjected, voicing the concerns she had about the plan. “I didn’t like it, but after she told me why, I helped make sure the plan would go as smoothly as possible. I helped her find Miles.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when I finally gained his trust,” Daisy let out a muffled ‘the pervert” under her breath while speaking, “I got into the rising tide, did a couple of jobs here and there, and you guys know the rest. I was kidnapped, offered a job at Shield, and I kept in contact with Natasha until the big Hydra reveal.” She ended the story with a little, hopeful smile that Coulson would not be angry at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Coulson was still a little confused. “But, you were in a relationship with Miles, you.. you know, you slept together. May followed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing actually happened, Coulson. Yeah, we made out a little and he got frisky, but we never actually had sex. And Natasha knows, she’s okay with it. She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>the person that taught me to do that. I used Miles, I knew May was following me. He was going to escape, so I kept him in his apartment long enough for the team to find him.” She said it so casually. As if she hadn’t been punished wrongly after doing something good for the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Coulson felt bad for forcing Daisy to expose her secret of finding her family so early on. “I’m so sorry Sk-Daisy. Why didn’t you say anything? That technology dampener bracelet could have been off of you in a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobbi, Hunter, and Mack were confused because they hadn’t been with the team to see whatever Daisy had done before she met them, but with the story, they were immensely invested in it. The Avengers were as well, since Natasha hadn’t said much about a secret girlfriend when she was with them. They weren’t too worried though, Natasha had many secrets, still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks for that Coulson, I couldn’t contact Natasha for a while with that thing on. And I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to expose myself too much yet. Can’t have you guys knowing all my little tricks,” she finished with a little smirk. Jemma let out a little chuckle at that, and May’s smirk grew a little. Coulson seemed more satisfied with what he knew about Daisy. He thought he knew her pretty well. He still did, but apparently, there was more to her than meets the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Natasha noticed that Jemma didn’t have too big of a response to the story, she recalled her as being the one who notified her when Skye was shot’. She turned to the younger woman, and voiced her appreciation, “Nice to finally meet you, Jemma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitz noticed that and was confused because Jemma had never met the Avengers, “Hey Jemma, why do you seem so smug about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked to Jemma, and with all the attention on her, she looked to Daisy for permission to reveal their secret. Daisy nodded to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, while everyone was so busy being cross with Skye after the Miles incident, I noticed she seemed especially upset about something when the technology dampener bracelet was placed on her. She invited me into her bunk one day after I heard her crying, and she told me about Natasha, and how she couldn’t contact her anymore. We talked more, and that same night we came up with many things. We bonded and came up with our code word,” she and Daisy giggled at the memory of “manscaping” and when they used it while rescuing Coulson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank you, Jemma, for being there for Skye when I couldn’t,” Natasha gave Jemma a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When things settled down a bit, and everyone was over their shock, Tony once again burst with questions. “So, I’m going to assume Daisy, and Skye are the same person, correct? And who’s the agent with powers? Also, I want to speak with the scientist that made the, what’s it called? The sleepy gun, or Icer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fitz looked about ready to implode, and Jemma made her way to his side. “That would be us, Mr. Stark. Well, the gun design itself is mine, but the dendrotoxin formula is all Jemma. Though, I must say that if she had been able to concentrate it more, the stopping power would have been-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?! If you had consulted me about the cartridge design </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I would have been able to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fitz-Simmons couple went on another science rant, half arguing, half babbling about things most of the team did not understand, other than Bobbi and Tony, of course. As the two made their way into a secluded corner, Tony decided to ask about the powered agent again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be me,” Daisy raised her hand while answering, and gave Natasha a sheepish look. “There’s an entire other story behind how that happened. I assume DC told you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did,” answered Natasha with a tone that Daisy immediately recognized as scolding, “mind telling me why you went into an alien, underground temple without backup or any plan whatsoever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy, in an attempt to escape her girlfriend’s wrath, answered with a high-pitched, “Maybe later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha gave a nod, but was sure to file away the information for later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this time, Bobbi had already nodded to Clint and Steve, and left, as Coulson had dismissed anyone who wanted to leave. Mack decided to leave as well after a quick introduction, and Hunter had disappeared off to somewhere, probably to get a beer. Left in the lounge was Steve and Clint, who had seemed particularly quiet during the story, Tony who was still impatient to know about Daisy, and May and Coulson who were there to help supervise. The science twins had scuttled off to the lab subconsciously during their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fitz-simmons say that I can manipulate the vibrations around me. It...it feels like I have a swarm of bees inside me though, all waiting to escape. I can make shockwaves that help me jump pretty high, and I can catch things with them, like falling people. I can put more strength into my punches the same way, and I can contain explosions with it too. I can make things disintegrate and stuff like that. I’ve gotten better control of them, but I haven’t reached my full potential apparently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony looked much more intrigued at this point, and excited, “Can you show us an example?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coulson looked like a proud father, and May still had a nice smirk on her face. To see it last that long meant a lot to Daisy, and gave her enough confidence to go ahead and topple over the coffee table that was next to Coulson. Tony’s eyes widened in eagerness and he announced that he wanted to go find the science twins. Coulson overall decided it was best to just dismiss the room and allow the other Avengers to roam the base so that he could catch up with Clint and supervise Stark. May gave Natasha a small hug when she and Daisy got off the couch, and everyone went their separate ways. Finally, Daisy spun around to face Natasha, and invited her to her bunk to go and talk about a lot of things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but first..” Natasha pressed her lips to Daisy’s and whispered a small, “I love you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy smiled and blushed a little, she took Natasha by the hand and led them to her bunk across the base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat on Daisy’s bed, cuddling for a while before they told each other their stories. Natasha started, telling Daisy about how she released the previous Shield’s files, and turned into a fugitive before going to live with Stark. Daisy took over then, telling Natasha about how Coulson and Ward kidnapped her initially. She told Natasha again about how she was shot. They both remembered how Natasha took the news the first time she found out when Jemma had called her when it happened. She had panicked, the great Black Widow reduced to a crying mess. She hadn’t been living at the tower yet, so the Avengers never found out, not even Clint. Although he had noticed she was less focused, and slightly colder. She had hated it because there was nothing she could do to help Skye, even if she did expose their secret. She still wanted to kill Ian Quinn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha traced the scars on Daisy’s abdomen, silently swearing that Skye would never be hurt like that again if she could help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy continued the story, talking about Ward’s betrayal and how he made a move on her, but she had to play the part in order to escape. Natasha was proud of her girlfriend, though she decided that Grant Ward and his obsession needed to be eliminated. Apparently, he was still up and running, trying to have Hydra rise up strong again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came the hardest part. The part that Natasha wasn’t next to Skye, supporting and comforting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy told her about Coulson’s obsessive carving, and the worry that she would delve into the same obsessive and almost possessed state her boss had been in. On top of that, finding out her father was a murderer, and that he was also obsessed with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tasha,” she started with a small voice, “I’ve never really told anyone this, not even Jemma. The real reason I went down to the tunnel wasn’t to stop Raina. That’s why I thought I was doing it. But, deep down, the obelisk was calling to me. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go to it, and I knew it. I- I’m the reason Trip’s dead. It’s my fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha saw how Daisy looked down in shame and sadness, as if Natasha was suddenly going to blame her for Trip’s death too. Somebody had said it was Daisy’s fault. She knew it. She knew it because Daisy seemed so sure of it. Much too sure for someone who might’ve only blamed themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me,” she tilted Daisy’s head upward to meet her eyes, “it is not your fault. You do not control the actions of others, and whoever said otherwise is stupid, and I’ll kill them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy nodded quietly, as if she didn’t quite believe the statement, but Natasha let it go. It was better to just move on to the next part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy described to her the process of terrigenesis, and how when she broke the cocoon, she felt different. She didn’t know about her powers yet, but it felt as if something inside of her, a part of her, had been unlocked. She talked about having to hide, first from her team, her family, and then having to hide from Shield. She recalled being practically hunted in the woods, and feeling so alone, so scared that she called Gordon, a complete stranger, for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha felt horrible. Even when they had been separated at first, they kept in frequent contact, even if it was just face times or a phone call. When Shield fell, they had zero contact, and Daisy went through everything alone. Yes, she mostly had the support of her team, and Fitz helped her a lot. But during the invasion of the second Shield, she had no one and she was hurt and scared. She had felt so alone that she took the first chance she got to try and feel accepted, after learning that she couldn’t change herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry that I didn’t help you Skye, I left you to go through all that on your own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no that wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know I was here, and I wasn’t even allowed to contact you. There was nothing you could have done,” Daisy didn’t want Natasha blaming herself for something she couldn’t control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy decided to move onto a different topic, though equally as upsetting. She recounted the small moment of joy she had when she met her mother, the confusion when the second Shield supposedly attacked, and the pain of discovering that her mother was in fact evil. The moment that worried Natasha the most though, was when she was told about how Daisy’s mother tried to suck the life force out of her own daughter, leading to Daisy witnessing her father “keeping his promise”, and killing Jiaying. That moment alone could not have been good for Daisy’s mental health, and added to the fact that up until that point, finding her parents had been her life goal, made it all much worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment that Daisy fell apart, however, was when she told Natasha that Cal was put into the Tahiti program, and he didn’t even remember her. The man who was not very present in her life, but he had been the one to tell her her real name, her birthday, and about the day she was born. The man who went crazy trying to find her, trying to put his family back together. Natasha held her tight, whispering soft reassurances in her ear and petting her hair while she sobbed. It seemed as if Daisy hadn’t really processed everything after it all happened. She assumed she was always busy, being a hacker for the organization as well as a powerful agent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping track of new Inhumans and Grant Ward bringing back hydra, it all took a toll on her and there weren’t many people to break down on anymore. Simmons just got back from Maveth, and she and Fitz had each other. Bobbi had Hunter, and Coulson had May. Mack was like a big brother to Daisy, but he had better things to worry about. Daisy didn’t want to feel like a burden, but with Natasha, she knew she could let it all go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tasha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I changed my name to Daisy, but you can still call me Skye if you want.” She secretly hoped Natasha would keep calling her Skye, so she could keep something from her past close to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as if Natasha could read her mind, she said, “Ok, I love you, Skye.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I love you Tasha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo... to anyone who might have cared... BOOM, here's the second and last chapter of this, Happy late Christmas if u celebrate that, I simply didn't have anything better to do. Sorry for the long wait, I wrote this in like 2 days (not back to back) and it isn't as long, BUT I finished this at 3am. I do not own any of the characters and I have no beta we die like men.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Daisy finally woke from her nap, she rolled over on the bed to see Natasha was no longer there, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>she probably just went to catch up with May or something,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she thought. Groggily, she sat up in bed and looked at the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6:32 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crap. She was supposed to be working on tracking down Ward today, but her plans went out the window the moment the Avengers arrived. Oh well, she could probably work on it at night, knowing she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again today. Making sure she looked decent (her bedhead was not something she wanted everyone to see… again), she made her way out of the room and through the base to the kitchen. Surprisingly, she didn’t find Natasha there, but she stopped for a snack anyway. No one else was there either. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, where did everyone go?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It wasn’t until she noticed the lack of agents wandering around the halls that she became more alert. Had something happened to the team? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she got near the base gym and training area that she heard something. Weirdly, it sounded very much like cheers and people throwing bets around. She sped up and entered the gym, where she found all the rookie agents, two avengers in the center sparring, and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>her team?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She expected Hunter and Fitz to be around there, cheering on Captain America and her girlfriend who were in the center of the crowd, but to see Coulson so excited about Cap and May smirking at Black widow’s clear overpowering against the man shocked her. Even more interesting, Jemma and Bobbi were cheering on Natasha while Mack and Fitz pouted at Steve’s clear loss when Natasha slammed Steve into the mats as Daisy finally got a clear view of the match. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May finally stepped in, deciding the Avenger’s show was over, “All right, everyone back to your jobs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the agents dispersed out of the room and back to their posts, Natasha turned around to see Daisy, a smile lighting up her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skye! You missed the show, I beat Roger’s ass, again,” she said with a smirk as Tony handed her 40 bucks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, I really thought you had it this time, Capsicle,” Tony pouted as he left the room as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his credit, Steve looked a bit apologetic, as he had convinced Tony and Clint to bet on him this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see that, you did a wonderful job at kicking ass babe,” Daisy was now hugging Natasha, still a bit clingy after their sharing session earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha seemed to take note of this and hugged Daisy back, she wasn’t even really sweaty, it truly was effortless for her to take down Steve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna show me how much your fighting’s improved? We can go a round if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No powers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, now you’re really going to kick my ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you thought that you could be sneaky? I won’t let you off the hook that easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the now isolated gym (Coulson and May had gone to make sure Steve was okay, as he was tumbled around a bit more to give the agents a show), the two girls got into stance. They circled for a bit before Daisy made the first move, a predictable punch that Natasha easily blocked. She went up next, giving a series of movements that made it hard for Daisy to keep up. Having lost her footing a bit, Daisy barely had time to right herself before Natasha tried to sweep her feet out from under her, missing by a mere centimeter. They circled a bit more before Daisy came at her with a mix of kicks and punches that were dodged and blocked by her girlfriend, though a blow got in. Natasha had to admit Daisy was good, but not good enough to beat her, maybe in time. Natasha changed her style into a more complex movement and finally took down Daisy, though in a much gentler fashion than she did with Steve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy huffed and pouted at her loss, “I totally could’ve beat you if I used my powers,” she was tempted to blast Natasha off of her to prove the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, that’s why I don’t let you use them here,” Natasha’s slipped into something more seductive, leaving Daisy questioning, “Yeah, and where else would you  let me use them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t know,” she bent down to Daisy’s ear to whisper, “maybe in the be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daisy, there’s a mission briefing in 5 minutes,” Melinda cut off their moment, which she clearly noticed as she left the gym room with a small smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls looked mildly disappointed, but Natasha quickly helped Daisy up and they made their way to the common room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy and Natasha walked in to find both their teams there. What could be so important it needed the Avengers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coulson began with one word: Ward</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of the Bus Kids groaned, “We have got to catch him this time, I am sick of spending my days just searching for him,” Daisy complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Coulson stated, “we’re taking the Avengers with us this time. There’s no way he’ll escape with them around, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jemma looked at him with a ‘duh’ look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t even looking for him today, instead we caught him on camera. He’s getting sloppy, He thinks things have died down. So we’re going to head over to his location and catch him off guard. Daisy, Natasha, May, Cap, and Stark are all going. Bobbi, Mack, Clint, and Hunter I need you three to do recon before we head over. The avengers will secure the outer perimeter to make sure he has no exits, and then Daisy, May, Natasha, and Bobbi will head inside to get him before he realizes we’re there. FitzSimmons, you’re running backup. Remember, this is a stealth mission for as long as we can keep it that way. The main target is Ward, but if we can catch any other Hydra agents on our way in without setting off alarm, that's good too. We leave in an hour, and the mission starts in two. Dismissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope we finally catch the bastard,” grumbled Daisy, it was so hard to get rid of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry </span>
  <span>маргаритка, he’s not getting away with me around. I promise we won’t let him slip away. I’ll kill him if I have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy hummed in agreement. To be honest, Daisy seemed to be more comforted at the prospect of having Ward gone. Not only because he caused so much suffering to others, but because it was sad to see the man live out such an obsessed life. She noticed he clung to whatever he could in an attempt to prove himself and his loyalty. First Garret, then her, then Hydra and Agent 33. It was depressing, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone dispersed to get ready for what was hopefully their last mission having to do with Grant Ward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an hour of having Bobbi, Mack, Clint, and Hunter doing recon, the rest of the team got to their positions. The mission was personal to a decent chunk of the team, and the Avengers weren’t pleased to find out Ward was the man causing them so much trouble, so tension was high in the awaiting quinjet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither Coulson nor Cap bothered with motivating speeches, and May took plenty of guns without comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like your suit, looks pretty cool with the gauntlets added,” Natasha commented with a smirk at Daisy who was blushing. God, Daisy was a frikin badass and Natasha still made her blush like a teenager at the school dance, not that she had ever been to one but the image still stands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look cool too, the new suit looks nice,” Daisy grumbled. She wasn’t lying though, she hadn’t seen Natasha with her spider bite suit yet and she couldn’t lie, it looked awesome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha chuckled and made her way out of the quinjet, followed by a determined Daisy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Avengers positioned themselves outside, the four agents head inside. As they made their way through the hallway, they came across a crossroad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fitzsimmons, where to,” May asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jemma’s voice came through the comms, “Take the northeast corridor, all the heat signatures are in the same room, it seems like the base either has a shortage of agents, or it was designed to be a labyrinth for Hydra. You should arrive at the door at about 12 meters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got to the door, muffled voices could be heard inside. It was unsettling that they hadn’t encountered any resistance throughout the entire building. Natasha suspected it was a trap, but with Iron Man outside as well as Captain America, she wasn’t overly worried. They could take on whatever was inside. “Weapons hot in 3, 2, 1,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All four agents burst into the room, immediately taking out most of the agents inside with the dendrotoxin rounds. Once the squids realized what was happening, they jumped into action, two immediately going for Natasha only to be taken down by her spider bites. Bobbi was handling another particularly buff agent who seemed to be Ward’s right-hand man. Meanwhile, May and Daisy quickly blocked off Ward, stalking him down until he had no escape, and he started going hand-to-hand with May. He stood no chance, however, when Daisy started to direct vibrations at his throat, choking him after May got the chance to get some good hits in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Ward clawing at his throat, the three women in the room looked at Daisy with a bit of worry. Surely she wouldn’t go that far? Would she? May wasn’t really opposed to it, but Daisy didn’t need his death on her conscience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Natasha spoke up first, “Skye, let him go. He’s not worth it,” Daisy wasn’t stopping, but she was faltering in her hold, “Come on my </span>
  <span>маргаритка, he won’t escape again. Let him rot in his cell. Please,” the black widow was borderline begging, and Ward’s face was a blotchy purple when the Inhuman finally let him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ward collapsed on the cold concrete floor, wheezing for breath, “A little sample of what Fitz felt when you dropped him into the ocean, bastard,” Daisy pulled out her ICER and shot Ward with before storming out of the room, leaving the other women to secure Ward and the rest of the Hydra squids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With everyone back inside the quinjet, tensions were still high as they awaited their arrival to the base. Ward and the other Hyrda agents were still unconscious, leaving everyone simply sitting there after a highly personal mission, not something particularly good with a group of adrenaline junkie agents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skye? What happened back there, I know for a fact you don’t like killing, and you had the option to ICE him immediately, so why did it seem like you were going to kill him,” Natasha was worried about Daisy and her mental health after everything she had heard about the past couple of years, and she knew Ward was a sore topic for her, but this was a new level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- It’s just, I’ve kinda gotten over Ward, you know? But when I saw his face again, I couldn’t help remembering how it’s his fault everything happened. It’s his fault I have these powers and I’m never going to see my Dad again, and my mom tried to kill me, and Trip’s dead,” Daisy’s voice rose a bit, tears now in her eyes, “Aside from that, I remember all the nights Fitz would go without sleeping because he kept trying to go back to being his old self, and I remember when Jemma first came back from Hydra thinking she was only hurting Fitz by being here, so she would come into my bunk at night, crying, because she couldn’t do anything and neither could I. So yeah, I went a little overboard with his choking, but I don’t regret it at all, and I would kill him if he was worth it,” Daisy shot up from her seat and stomped out of the quinjet once she realized they had landed and opened the cargo bay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha sat there for a minute, contemplating whether or not to go comfort her girlfriend or give her some space, but she decided Daisy needed to have some time for herself, so she started to help unload the passed out Hyrda agents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After half carrying-half dragging out some squids, Ward was the last one on the quinjet. It was decided Coulson would have the honors of dragging him back to his cell, considering he never really got to beat his ass, and Simmons would help. Natasha knew Daisy would want to see his ceremonial arrival, so she headed over to the gym where she caught the frustrated Agent punching the hell out of a punching bag. After a few seconds of watching Daisy incorporate her powers into the punches, Natasha decided to get her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ward’s going to be pushed through the hallways back to the basement, wanna go watch,” she tried to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy sighed, “Yeah, thanks for letting me know. And… I’m sorry for snapping at you back there. I was stressed because of Ward and I took it out on you, it was uncalled for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright маргаритка, it was clear you were on edge and I shouldn’t have pushed. But if you need someone to talk to about these things, I’m here for you Skye,” Natasha offered her hand and a smile at the now relieved Daisy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy took her hand and they basically skipped back to the audience where Ward could be seen being woken up by an adrenaline shot thanks to Jemma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-,” Ward woke up and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him, four avengers and the entirety of his old team along with some new members that looked pretty damn intimidating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands cuffed behind him and head hung in surrender, Ward was less led to and more pushed towards his old cell in the basement. He had an almost prideful smirk at having to be escorted by so many people, but the moment Daisy raised her hand in warning, it slipped off his face only to be replaced by fearful eyes at the memory of being held by vibrations at his neck. Natasha could only chuckle when she saw it happen, and she just had to kiss Daisy in front of him, only making his eyes widen more in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a thoroughly shocked Ward in his cell and a satisfied team, the agents and avengers gathered for a celebration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YO,” Tony called out, “We need some beers in here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Hunter looked like he fell in love with the man and immediately ran to the fridge to grab his cases of beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coulson looked concerned for a moment, wondering why they had so much beer on base, but let the man be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, the couple found themselves cuddled up in Daisy’s bunk. It had been decided that Natasha and Clint were going to stay as agents of Shield and only be Avengers when needed. So, Natasha was now going to move into Daisy’s bunk and they would keep working together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you stopped me, Tasha,” Daisy spoke in a low voice, not wanting to break their little bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to have that on your conscious Skye, it would’ve weighed heavily on you and you don’t need that. I’ll always try to help you be your best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy remembered all the teaching Natasha had done with her when they first met, and at that moment it hit her that this woman cared deeply about her. It still surprised her after so many years sometimes, but Natasha kept reminding her even after two years apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She planted a kiss on Natasha’s lips that she hoped conveyed all her love before saying, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Tasha.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter didn't focus on Daisy and Natasha as much, but I tried to make it a little funny when it came to dragging Ward back to his cell. I, again, hate my ending, but I did like the parallels of 'I love you___', ya know? AnYWayS... I'm sorry for the long wait but I just CANNOT commit to multi-chapters which is why I only post completed works so this is the last chapter for this. </p><p>Once again, I hope you liked my work, and if not I wish u the best of luck in finding something good to read. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. </p><p>Also, I was thinking of adding a  one-shot of Natasha finding out Skye was shot and making this a series. Would anyone like that? Thanks again!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't love the ending (I suck at endings) but I might continue this if I feel like it or if someone asks (which I doubt). Hope u liked the story, and if not I wish you the best in finding something good to read :) Constructive Criticism very welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>